creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Don't Fear the Reaper
It was a cold October morning when my family just moved into the neighborhood. We finished unpacking the boxes and just wanted to relax and watch some television. Although, since we moved into a new neighborhood, my mom told me I had to go meet our neighbors and make new friends. I denied but she threatened to ground me for the weekend if I didn't do what she says, I know, great parenting. So after walking about three blocks, I see someone around my age playing outside on his bike outside of what I'm guessing is his house. I decided to go up and introduce myself to him, "Hey, I'm David. I'm new to the neighborhood." "Nice to meet you," said the kid with a pleasant tone, "Name's Jackson. Where did you move at?" "Just a couple blocks down the street." "Heh, that's a creepy-ass part of the neighborhood. Too much forest. Makes it seem like someone could come out of no where and scare the living piss out of you. Anyways, grab a bike and we can go downtown and grab a bite to eat." Jackson was sure as hell right about it being creepy. When I walked down that part of the neighborhood, it felt as if I was being watched by something. But I immediately brushed that off and grabbed one of Jackson's bikes and biked downtown to the nearest fast food restaurant with Jackson and then biked back to his house and played video games with him until it was ten o'clock at night when my mom called, telling me to get home, ASAP. We said our goodbyes and I walked home alone. Those three blocks felt like three miles. The foliage made it so the road ahead of me was pitch black, making the environment around me an eerie feel. After walking about a whole block, I notice something... odd in the foliage. I swear to God I saw a pair of eyes looking straight at me in the distance. I closed my eyes and rubbed them with my hands to check that I wasn't just seeing things. Right as I open my eyes, they're gone. The next morning was when I had to start school. I did the usual things you do in the morning before school, get ready, eat breakfast, and pack my backpack. When I went outside, it was still very dark out with that eerie environment like last night. Made sense though, since I had to get to my bus stop at 6:30. Seemed a bit early but I didn't really mind. As I'm walking down the dark road, I see a tall figure, at least seven feet tall and walking oddly across the road with its head slanted downward and what it looked like, curved horns protruding from its forehead. I'm frozen in fear of what the hell it could be. After about a couple seconds of it slowly walking, it stops and raises its head and turned towards me. It was standing a good fifty yards from me and all I could see was its eyes... white as snow. I immediately faced the other way and ran faster than I had ever ran before. I ran on a different and much longer route to my bus stop. I checked my watch and I was five minutes late to my bus stop. By the time I got there, the bus was just about to take off. Thankfully, the bus driver was kind enough stop the bus so I could get on. During the whole day at school, I couldn't stop thinking about... whatever that was on the road by my house. I couldn't even start a conversation without wandering off, thinking about it. But besides that, nothing too unusual happened at school nor when school ended, and when I hung out at Jackson's house the following day. But the worst was when I had to walk home from his house. It was about eight o'clock and as dark as last night. Except that the whole way home, I didn't see anything too strange besides the eeriness of the woods blanketing over the neighborhood. As I got home, I immediately got to bed so I don't feel so tired tomorrow. But around three o'clock I am awakened by a creaking sound in my room, as I get up, I notice the tall figure at the end of my bed. But this time, I could see his features; it was wearing a black, ripped up trench coat with tattered pants and shirt, also black. Its face was black and leathery with horns that could relate to the horns of a goat. Its eyes were terrifying, they were pale-white with no pigmentation and not even a pupil in sight. Its mouth was big with large, sharp, carnivorous teeth. It had a massive tongue that would lick his upper teeth as if it had lust for something. I was in immediate shock and shuddered but asked it, "Wh... who... who are you?" It gave me a devilish smile and spoke to me in demonic tone, "Hush child, no need to be scared. There is no need to... fear the reaper. I am merely just stopping by to warn you that you should never travel the roads alone at night, or you might not live to see the sunlight again. Not if I can sense fear inside you." It walks closer to me as I crawl into the corner, frightened. He then stops about a foot in front of me and rests his hands on my forehead. I blanked out afterwards. All I remember is that I woke up in my bed with blood on my hands and a red handprint on my forehead, nearly bleeding, with a bloody nose also. After about a week, I couldn't even think straight. I avoided walking in the dark up until I hung out at Jackson's during the weekend. As we were messing around and playing video games, the power in the whole neighborhood went out in a matter of a second. We were confused on why the power went out. Not a single transformer blew up nor was there a storm near by. The only thing that really concerned me was that we were in the dark. "Oh God, this is bad!" I said in fear, "This is really bad!" Jackson sighed and told me, "Don't worry, it's not the end of the world." "Well do you have something like a flashlight that could light up the room?" "Yeah let me just look for one." We eventually found a flashlight but with the luck we had, the battery was dead. Thankfully, Jackson had a batch of brand new batteries he bought from the store a couple days ago. We put the batteries in but the flashlight still didn't work. "Damn piece of shit!" Jackson said in frustration, "This thing was always a piece of trash!" I offered to use things like candles and we tried to use them, but all of the lighters in his house wouldn't work. We even checked and they all had fuel in them. We also tried the lights on our phones but they were both dead even though right before the power gave out, our phones both had full battery. Then out of no where, the flashlight turns on even though the switch was off. My heart sank when I saw what the flashlight was pointing to. From across the room was that demon that visited me in the night. He opened his mouth and out came a deafening screech, and he charged at us. I hit a wall so hard that my vision started to blur and I started to black out. When I woke, all I saw was the carcass of Jackson with his eyes and limbs missing. I started to vomit everywhere and tried to make myself get out of the house. When I walked downstairs, I see his parents dead with their eyes and limbs missing. I look closely and what I saw was life scarring. When I took a closer look at his mom... I could still see her... breathing. I inch my way outside, and headed home with my skin paler than a ghost. I don't know why it didn't kill me but all I know is, never go outside in the dark, always keep a light source with you, and always be prepared if there is a power outage in your neighborhood, be prepared. And lastly, never show fear... never fear the reaper. Category:Demon/Devil Category:Dreams/Sleep